


Rain City

by LadyCallie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCallie/pseuds/LadyCallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's had several cycles to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugargroupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/gifts).



> My recipient for[info]kazbaby's 'Disnery on Acid- Farscape Potluck Ficathon' was[info]sugargroupie , and I remixed her story Bleedback (http://sugar-water.com/ink/bleedback.php), which is magnificent.
> 
> Since I didn't fill her request of 1) Aeryn and Chiana genfic, post S1; 2)John/Aeryn S4 angst where they are both idiots (porn may be included); 3)Chiana, Aeryn and John have an adventure, I included a bonus wall porn fic.
> 
> Thank you to[info]lyricalviolet for her beta work on both stories, and to[info]birgitm for further convincing me that I could indeed write hot sex.
> 
> Spoilers up to Terra Firma.

_Tumbling down  
The rain comes down like a victory  
In sheets of shining memory_  
-Turin Brakes, Rain City

* * *

  
  


Aeryn came in to consciousness slowly, awareness bubbling up from the warm recesses of sleep to peer over the edge at reality. She rolled on her side, her cheek against her pillow, one arm tucked beneath her head. Her fingertips were on the butt of her pistol, her other hand pressed against her breast. She breathed lightly, listening.

  
  


The low hum of the air conditioner and the distant swoosh of motor vehicles were similar enough to sounds on Moya. A clock ticked steadily in the hall outside her room; the soft, rhythmic patter of rainfall dulling the sharp edge of the repeated tick tock.

  
  


Rain. She sat up, long legs sliding out of the sheets. Rising, she crossed the room to the large double doors leading to a private patio. Glancing only briefly, she slid the lock back and opened both doors. Warm, wet, rain smell rushed in, coating her senses as she breathed deeply. The sky was dark; the low clouds were tinged a faded, dingy orange from the city lights and air debris. Aeryn watched the storm intently, her tank and shorts wet, her long hair sticking to her neck and shoulders.

  
  


She closed her eyes, and sighed. The rain tasted different now. If she’d had to describe it, she’d have said it was heavier, still sharp with the flavor of grass and pollution, but with a darker undertone—woodier, and a hint of spice. It brought back a myriad of memories, and Aeryn was tired of thinking.

  
  


She settled into a hard backed chair, legs drawn up on another. Her belly warmed, and she flexed her neck, tension already starting to creep up her spine. Licking her lips, she slid her hand under the wet waistband of her shorts. Her fingers brushed over the short patch of curls and traced the outer edge of her clit. The tiny bundle on nerves responded eagerly; she shifted, and dipped the middle finger of her other hand into a pool of warmth. Her head tilted back, resting on the back of the chair, eyes open, but unfocused. Steadily, she built her climax. She’d had several cycles to learn exactly how to press and stroke and find that moment when thought stopped, and she felt everything and nothing— like when flying, when the rush of gravity pressed her hard against her seat as she accelerated after a target. The rush of the chase, the thrill of winning.

  
  


She waited for that moment, sliding down till her ass was on the edge of her seat. Her toes curled, calves tight, shoulders drawn back. The sky growled, thunder covering her cry as she let go, and dropped, g-forces slamming her a back, breasts high and wet with rain.

  
  


Satisfied, she stumbled inside, peeling off her soaking clothes and slid into bed. She rolled onto her belly and slept deeply, memories of a man and a different Earth washed away with the rain.


End file.
